1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to serializers.
2. Related Art
In electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, electric data may be transmitted in series or in parallel. According to the serial transmission of the data, a plurality of data may be sequentially transmitted by the bit through a single transmission line. Meanwhile, according to the parallel transmission of the data, a plurality of data may be simultaneously transmitted through a plurality of transmission lines.
The serial transmission of the data may reduce the number of the transmission lines to provide some advantages in terms of fabrication cost and design margin of the semiconductor devices. However, the serial transmission of the data may exhibit a relatively low data transmission speed because the data are transmitted in series through a single transmission line. In contrast, the parallel transmission of the data may exhibit a relatively high data transmission speed because the data are simultaneously transmitted through a plurality of transmission lines. However, the parallel transmission of the data may have some disadvantages in terms of fabrication cost and design margin of the semiconductor devices because a number of transmission lines are required to simultaneously transmit a plurality of data.
In order that a transmitter capable of simultaneously sending a plurality of data transmits the plurality of data through a single transmission line, a serializer may be used to convert the data outputted in parallel from the transmitter into serial data. Further, in order that a receiver capable of simultaneously receiving a plurality of data receives the plurality of data through a single transmission line, a deserializer may be used to convert the data outputted in series from a transmitter into parallel data.